From the Past To the Future
by ButterflyGuitar
Summary: ~CH 2 IS UP!~(Nov 22) An ancient evil has risen again in Egypt. The fate of the world depends on a moon princess, a supposedly dead pharaoh, a young hikari, and his long lost twin sister. Please R&R! ^_^
1. The Quest

BG: Ok, I'm taking a break from humor, and I'm gonna write this story. This is a re-write of "Hotaru's Secret", with a new title, plot, and basically new thing all together. Hope you guys like it! ^_^

~*~ = flashback

~-~ = dream

\ = hikari to yami

\\ = yami to hikari

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Skyscrapers and short, box-like houses zipped by the limousine's windows. It was close to eleven o'clock, and the lights in the buildings were like fireflies against the night sky. Yumiko looked out the window and sighed. She had seen downtown Cairo many times, but not under such circumstances. She remembered the call she had gotten from the Egyptian president quite well. He had been quite frantic when he told her the situation. It scared her to know that strange things were underfoot.

~*~*~*~*~

          "The phone is for you, princess."

          "Thank you, Kaoru." She took the phone from her faithful personal assistant. From the look in his eyes, something was wrong. She sat down on the hotel bed, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

          "Princess Yumiko?"

          "This is she." She instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to her long and faithful friend, President Yanhamu from Egypt. "What is it, Mr. President?"

          "Oh, princess. I'm so glad I got a hold of you before you left back for the moon. Things are going so bad here…I…"

          "It's going to be ok, don't worry. What is going wrong?" The princess had never seen her friend like this. He was always so calm and controlling. He had a certain commanding air about him. But from the sound of his voice, she could tell that something had gone terribly wrong.

          "Oh, it's horrible. I can't tell you over the phone. You must come to Cairo, quickly! Only your knowledge of the ancient times can help us now."

          "I have another peace conference tomorrow, afterwards I will be able to help you."

          "There's no time! You must come, now!"

          Yumiko was shocked at his tone of voice. He usually was so calm in the face of danger. She wondered what was so horrible that demanded her presence there, right at that moment. "I'll leave for Egypt immediately. I must leave for the airport."

          "There is a private jet waiting for you there already. Come soon, please!"

          Yumiko smiled, Yanhamu never missed a thing. "I'll come. But I must get off the phone now. I will see you in Cairo. Good bye."

          "Good bye."

          The moon princess put the phone down, a look of slight fear in her eyes. What was going on in Egypt? She told Kaoru that he must take her place at the conference she was to have the next morning, and that she had to leave for Egypt right then. She then was driven to the airport, where the waiting jet whisked her off to Cairo.

~*~*~*~*~

          The limo made another turn, and the palace was looming off in the distance. Yumiko's brown eyes scanned the landscape of one of her favorite places in the world. She feared the worst, though, for she knew of the ancient prophesies, and she hoped to herself that they were not the problem.

          The palace was closer now, as Yumiko's mind slipped into the past. Living for millenniums has its perks, she thought, for she could remember things from so long ago. She thought of ancient Egypt, and all its wonders. She remembered when the pyramids were finished, and when the mighty sphinx was created. She had been so small then. Her mind then drifted to the reign of the pharaoh who had created the shadow games. His deep crimson eyes could pierce through stone, right to a person's soul. She was very young when he ruled, but remembered him vividly. Him and his hair that reminded her of spear points. As a joke, she always called him "spear head" when they were small. They were great childhood friends, always inseparable. The moon and Egypt were great allies. Until the Day of Great Shadows came.

          The limo pulling to a stop jerked her out of her memory trip. She shook her head slightly, awakening herself from her mind. She stepped out of the car, her skin-tight dress falling back into place. She walked quickly to the president's innermost room, where only certain people were allowed. Not waiting for her escorts, Yumiko threw the great marble doors open, rapidly walking in.

          Yanahmu rose from his great wooden desk. He glanced at the princess face, the moon crest on her forehead glinted in the light. He was trembling with anxiety, for what he had always feared of was coming true.

          "Princess Yumiko, you're finally here," his voice was trembling with the same emotions as his mind. She was the only one who could help.

          "President Yanahmu, what is the matter?" This was quite an informal question, but being close friends gave her the leisure of talking however she wanted to.

          "The prophecies are coming true."

          "What? But, how…?"

          "An archeologist stumbled upon the tomb and accidentally opened it up. The nation is on full alert."

          "How? The tomb was locked and sealed with much magic. The only person who could have opened it is long dead now." A slight twinge of sadness filled her voice, as she again remembered the pharaoh with those lovely eyes.

          "I don't know, your highness, but it has happened. And only your knowledge can save Egypt, and the world now." He hoped that she was up to the challenge. He feared greatly for his country, but for the safety of his friend, too.

          She looked straight into his eyes, with a burning fire in them. "I will go. Let's leave quickly."

          Yanhamu smiled inwardly. Yumiko was always one to jump into things. But he knew that the longer the problem persisted, the longer the world was in danger. "I'll take you to my dune buggy."

          Yumiko looked at him funny. He smiled, "Limos can't drive over sand, your highness, you know that." She smiled, and he took her arm, and they walked to the presidential garage.

          As they climbed into the back of the dune buggy, she wondered how in the world she was going to complete her mission. She had never, in all her years of ruling the moon come across a threatening situation such as this. As the dune buggy took off towards the site of the dig, she attempted to calm herself without much avail. The only person who could destroy the ancient evil was dead, and she teared up thinking that the mission bestowed upon her was impossible without his help.

          The dune buggy bounced on, Yumiko's long black hair flowing out behind her. The site of the dig grew close, and Yumiko could feel the ancient evil presence, without even having to see it. Yanhamu looked over at her and saw a glint in her eye. He knew she could sense the evil; she was always good at that. He just hoped that the ancient evil would not kill off his one and only true friend.

          They arrived at the dig, and Yumiko told Yanhamu that she had to go into the tomb alone. She would not risk her friends well being for something he could not control. She slowly descended down the old stone steps, cracking and breaking from old age. Near the end of the stairs, she could see a deep purple light emitting from something in the chamber. As she reached the bottom, she saw it. A portal to the shadow realm. It was like a small hole sliced through time and space itself. Purple light was shining from it, and what looked like bolts of lightning were coming through it. Yumiko approached it cautiously, but a large, booming voice stopped her advancing.

          "You can help me with my mission, princess."

          Yumiko swallowed a scream. "Who are you?"

          The evil voice snickered. "You don't remember me? You should, seeing how you saw me almost take over Egypt so many years ago." The princess could sense a hint of resentment in the voice. "The creatures almost had destroyed Egypt! Then that stupid pharaoh had to sacrifice himself and save his beloved country." The last part of the sentence had sarcasm dripping from it. But then the memory registered in Yumiko's mind.

          The Day of Great Shadows.

~*~*~*~*~

          "What is happening?" screamed a young Yumiko. "Yugioh, help me!"

          A young man rushed over to save her from a falling stone. He pushed her out of the way of the crushing death. As they both fell to the ground, the pharaoh looked over outside, and saw the enemy coming with great speed. The sky overhead was growing blacker and blacker each minute. He stood up and said with hatred in his voice, "Shoshenq. He's finally done it." Then, the pharaoh's eyes filled with deep sorrow, knowing what he had to do.

          "Come on, Yumiko. We have to go." He pulled his friend up, and with her hand in his, they ran across the courtyard to the temple, where the nations only defense lay waiting. Yugioh busted the doors open and ran to the table that had on it seven items made of gold with the eye of Horus on them all.

          Yumiko did not understand. "How will these save us?" The pharaoh turned around and looked straight at her, eyes filled with sadness and tearing fast. "You must not see this," he told her. "I'm…," Yumiko held a finger up to his lips. "Don't tell me, save Egypt." She looked at his eyes, and tears flowed from her deep brown orbs as she stared at him. "Good bye," were the last words she heard from his lips as he ran back inside the temple. He picked up the item that resembled a puzzle, chanted something in Egyptian, and the item glowed with a bright yellow light.

          Suddenly, six other flashes of light filled the other six items, and they began to glow as well. The pharaoh took one last look at his friend before he was sucked into the puzzle. Tears filled Yumiko's eyes as the realization hit her; her friend was gone, forever.

          The seven flashes of light sped towards the cause of all the trouble, with amazing speed. The tormentor looked up from his gloating, only to see seven beams of light hit him with full force. He, and all of his shadow creatures were gone, banished from the known realm forever.

~*~*~*~*~

          The voice spoke again, "I can tell by the look on your face that you remember me. Ha, you should, seeing as how I'm going to be the future ruler of all the world, as well as the moon!"

          Yumiko stared hard at the portal, hot tears of anger flowing from her eyes, as she loudly said, "You will never rule, NEVER! Yugioh did not die in vain, his legacy lives on, and I will stop you!"

          The voice just laughed in her face. "You can't stop me! You're just some figurehead princess that the pharaoh never cared for! You think you were his friend? He never had friends! You were just a part of a grand master plan Yugioh had to take over the world himself! I just beat him to it…"

          Yumiko stared at the portal, openmouthed. "How dare you insult the pharaoh in that matter!"

          The voice just smirked and said, "Do you want to see your precious pharaoh again?"

          The princess stared in shock. "You know where he is? No, it can't be, he's been dead for millennia! Stop messing with my head!" The voice knew he had her in his trap now. Anything he told her would lead the pharaoh right to him. It was all coming together.

          "I'll make a deal with you, princess. You go and find him for me, and I'll leave the world alone. Deal?" The princess was unsure. Nothing would maker her happier that to see her friend again, but to put the world in danger? Could she do it? And still see Yugioh again? Or was he even alive still? Yumiko was so confused.

          "I…I…," the princess stammered. She thought quickly. If he was still alive, then he could help save the world. If he wasn't…the world would then be in the hands of the enemy. She didn't have much of a choice. "I will find him for you. What do I have to do?"

          "First, you have to give up your soul to me." Yumiko was scared. Never had she had to go through such things. "O…kay," she managed to stammer. Then a blinding flash of purple light filled the room, and Yumiko's body slumped to the ground. She was now a spirit, floating in front of the portal.

          "Oh," the voice started, "while you're like this, you slowly start to lose your life energy, this ensures that you don't take too long." Yumiko felt that very slowly, she began to lose her energy. 

          "What are you waiting for? GO, NOW!" the voice screamed. Yumiko quickly floated out of the tomb, not sure of where she was going, or how she was going to find her supposedly dead friend. Tears welled in her eyes, as she flew northeast, searching for a sign that Yugioh was alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BG: This is a shot at a somewhat serious story here. Please review if you think that I should continue this. ^_^


	2. Renewed Hope

BG: Yay! I got three reviews! ^_^ That means, I get to continue!

Midori: For once, she updates.

BG: Hush. Start giving me ideas…and by the way, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters. I DO own Yumiko, President Yanhamu, Koaru and Yukiko, for they are my original characters. So don't steal them, ok? ^_^

~*~ = flashback

~-~ = dream

\ = hikari to yami

\\ = yami to hikari

'_blablabla_' = thoughts

*:* = scene change

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Yukiko could not stand it any longer. '_If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to go INSANE!'_ She looked around the orphanage that was in chaos, as it usually was. Her bright violet eyes held a touch of resentment as one of the owners of the orphanage came up to her and asked if she could help out with the younger ones. All she wanted to do was leave, and go to her sanctuary.

          As soon as she had the little ones asleep, Yukiko didn't waste any time. She quickly asked permission to leave the grounds, and as usual, permission was granted. She thanked the owner, and ran out the door, her red and black pigtails flowing behind her. Panting hard, she ran three blocks to the downtown Tokyo area, rounded a few more corners, and came to her sanctuary. Tokyo Tower.

          She looked up at the tower in all its glory. Several stories high is where she would go at least once a week, to escape all the problems and worries of everyday life. She would watch the sun go down, and then stay and wait till the stars came out, thinking. Yukiko slowed her pace, and made her way inside, and took the elevator up to the sixtieth story. When the elevator doors creaked open, she found her safe haven, just waiting for her. She brushed her golden bangs back, and stepped out onto the observation deck to watch the sun set.

          She smiled as she watched the sky become a chameleon, turning from blue, to a shade of gold, to a sakura pink, then a deep royal purple. And she watched the last few minutes of the sun's life for the day, as it sank beneath the horizon and ended its turmoil. '_Turmoil, something I know a lot about_', she thought. She never had a good day in school for all the boys in class thought she was a freak, for she was the tomboy of the class.

~*~*~*~*~

          "Hey, check out Yukiko, the punk rocker!", a boy yelled. Yukiko was used to the fact that people always made fun of her hair. It was a bit strange, having three colors, but she couldn't stand having people make fun of her for it. Her mother's hair used to be like that, and Yukiko would not have any one make fun of her family.

          She knew better, though, and didn't reply. "What's the matter? Is your tongue pierced too? Can you talk? Or are you too popular for us?" Yukiko cringed at this last remark. They had pushed her over the limit. With fire in her eyes, she spun around and said calmly, "You jealous?" At this, the boy was left speechless, and Yukiko left the scene before it got worse.

~*~*~*~*~

          But her trouble in school was not the only thing that was bothering her. The deep void inside her was not only her lack of friends, but her lack of family too.

          Her parents had died in a terrible car accident when she was just five years old. She had been brought to the orphanage then. She took the picture she always kept with her out of her pocket and looked at it longingly. She longed to be loved again. She longed to feel accepted, and she longed to get the heck out of the city. '_Too many bad memories,_' she thought. Tears swelled in her violet eyes as she looked at the picture.

          There was a woman standing in front of some short of shop, with a man standing next to her, his arm around her. The woman had a loving smile on her face, and she was holding something in her arms. She had short, black hair with blonde highlights, and kind loving purple eyes. She was also very short. The man standing next to her with his arm around her was wearing a three-piece business suit and was smiling lovingly as well. His dark brown eyes and black hair added a fatherly look to him. The other man standing next to him was quite short as well. He had the same violet eyes, but his hair was very gray. His bangs stuck out in weird angles, but it looked very sophisticated. He was widely smiling too, and he was also holding something in his arms. The name of the shop, she could only half see. But there was a poster on the shop window, and the only word she could read were the words "Domino City". '_Domino City, probably where my family was from. Before they died._' When she thought this last thing, the waterworks came again. She put her head down on the railing and let the tears flow.

*:*:*:*:*

          Yumiko had finally gotten used to the floating, but she still was in a hopeless mood. '_How can I ever find Yugioh? I don't even think he's alive. And if he is, Japan is a pretty big country. Or is he even in Japan? Oh…_' Her mind was full with hopeless thoughts as she floated on endlessly. She flew into the depths of Tokyo, where she spent most of her time on the earth. She gazed at Tokyo Tower, where she had escaped many of her troubles in the past, and it would help her again. Yumiko flew up all sixty stories, gazing at her reflection on the way up. She looked the same, only she was quite transparent. She stopped at the fifty-ninth floor and looked hard at her reflection. She watched for a moment as an elevator passed by, and she wished she could pass her trouble by as fast as the elevator went. As she gazed into the glass, for a fleeting moment, she swore she saw an image of Yugioh in the glass. '_Now I know I'm hallucinating. Yugioh is not stuck in the glass here.'_ But then Yumiko realized that he might be trying to tell her something. '_What is it, Pharaoh? Where are you?'_ The image did return, and it glanced at her with a longing glance that said 'hurry, please'. Then the image looked up, closed its eyes, and disappeared.

          Yumiko was now full of hope, but when the image disappeared, the hope disappeared with it, leaving her alone again. She figured that she had better take the image's advice and go up, as it had suggested. Yumiko floated upwards to the sixtieth floor observation deck, where she saw _her_.

          The girl, was the spitting image of Yugioh. '_If Yugioh had been female,'_ Yumiko thought, '_Then surely, this would be him.'_ Yumiko knew that all she was was a transparent spirit floating about, but she _had_ to talk to the girl. She saw that the girl was in great distress, very close to what she was feeling. Yumiko tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"

          The girl quickly looked up, tears still streaming down her face. She replied with resentment in her voice, "Does it look like I'm ok?" Then the girl realized what she was talking to, and she became afraid. Her violet eyes widening, she took several steps backward.

          "Don't be scared, young one," Yumiko said, in the calmest voice she could muster. "What is wrong?" Yumiko stared into her eyes, and thought, '_She must know where Yugioh is, she looks EXACTLY like him!_'

          "I-I'm fine," the girl managed to spit out. "T-There's nothing w-wrong." Yumiko knew that the girl was lying, for as soon as she said this, she began to cry again. Yumiko felt like crying herself.

          "Ah, there's something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be forming rivers on your cheeks," Yumiko replied. The girl smiled a little. "What is your name?" 

"Yukiko," the girl replied. Yukiko's eyes were scanning the spirit with a questioning look in her eyes. "Sorry for sounding rude, but what the heck are you?"

          Yumiko smiled. "My name is Yumiko, I'm princess of the moon." At this, Yukiko bowed her head in respect. "It's ok, Yukiko. You may rise. I don't feel much like a princess now, anyway," Yumiko said, sorrow dripping from every word.

          Yukiko sniffled. "What's your problem, princess? Maybe I can help. There's nothing here for me in the city, anyway." She wanted so much to leave Tokyo, and helping the moon princess was the best bet she had so far.

          Yumiko's dark brown eyes wandered off. "Oh, there's nothing you can do to help me, I'm afraid. I've been sent to find someone who I've not seen for five thousand years. I'm very sure he's dead, although, his spirit may still live…but I have no idea where to search first." Yumiko turned back to the young girl, whose eyes were beginning to brighten a bit. "Now I've told you my problem, now you tell me yours, maybe I can help."

          "I've lived in this city for a very long time, ever since I can remember. My parents…my parents both died in a car wreck when I was two years old. I was found in the wreckage, without a scratch. The doctors were amazed. They couldn't find any near by relatives, so they put me in an orphanage. I've lived there ever since, and I want to GET OUT!" She screamed the last bit, which startled Yumiko a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that," she sighed, "there has to be something better out there. I was found with a picture wrapped in the blanket I had in the wreck." Yukiko then handed her photo to the spirit. "This is all the pieces I have of my past. I don't know who these people are, except the two right there," she pointed to her parents. "And the bundle my mom is carrying is me. I think the elderly man lives in a place called Domino City, which is not far from here. I've always wanted to go and search for him, but I always put it off thinking that he must be dead by now." Yukiko looked off in the direction of the twinkling lights off to the east, which was Domino City. "And I was hoping that by coming with you, I would be able to help you find the person you're looking for, as well as the man."

          Yumiko smiled, admiring Yukiko's spirit. '_She certainly would be able to help me find Yugioh, but I don't know if I can put her through the danger…'_ Yumiko had suddenly begun to cough violently.

          "Yumiko! What's wrong?" Yukiko asked with deep concern.

          Yumiko was coughing, and she was showing no sign of stopping. Until at last, she quit her hacking, and she gasped for breath. "There's one more thing," she gasped. "The *cough* person that sent me here is taking my life force away, *cough* to make sure that I don't take too long to find him. If I don't find him soon, I'll be dead for sure! *cough*"

          Yukiko stared. "What do I have to do?"

          "First, I must tell you the story. A long time ago, in ancient Egypt, there was a pharaoh who ruled during the time of the Games. The Games were games played by important people, magicians, and the pharaoh himself, which involved Shadow Monsters summoned from the Shadow Realm. The pharaoh played the game for fun, as well as the other people. Then one day, The Day of Great Shadows, an evil magician, Shoshenq, summoned the most powerful, most fearful monsters the Games had to offer. He was going to use them to destroy Egypt and take it as his own. The pharaoh, who's name was Yugioh, had to sacrifice himself, as well as six others, to save the entire country, by locking their spirits into seven items of gold, and firing them at the monsters. The monsters and Shoshenq were destroyed, at a large cost. Yugioh and the six others had been killed in the rescue, or so everyone thought. Now, an archeologist accidentally opened a portal to the Shadow Realm, where Shoshenq was banished to, and he is trying to get out. I was sent to banish him back, but I do not posses such great power. Only the pharaoh did. Shoshenq sent me on a quest to seek the pharaoh, though I'm not sure why. I suppose it's for revenge…" Yumiko stopped, for Yukiko had closed her eyes, as if she were taking it all in.

          Yukiko then opened her big violet eyes and stated, "You know, any normal person would think you were just crazy and walk away. But I'm no ordinary person. For some odd reason, I believe every word you've said to me, and I want to help you out. But I'm not sure how."

          Yumiko smiled weakly. "Well, Yugioh is not here in Tokyo, or I would have sensed him. I will take you with me on my journey, young one. But remember, it will be filled with perils so unimaginable, and danger that no ordinary person would want to venture through."

          Yukiko smiled again. "Remember? I'm not ordinary."

          "All right then. Any ideas on where to go next?"

          The short girl scanned her eyes on the horizon, settling on a place to the right, where lights were glowing in the distance. "Domino City?"

          "All right, let's go!"

          "Yeah!"

          Yumiko smiled wholeheartedly for the first time in a long time. '_This mission may not be so impossible after all! Domino City, and Yugioh, here we come!'_


End file.
